The Witch Doctor
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Song fic complètement con sur la chanson elle-même complètement con "Witch Doctor" ... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Venez lire !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Song Fic ! Ma toute première de xxxHolic ! XD

Bon, je rassure ceux qui lisent Aishiteru, je travaille sur la suite, mais je suis face à un gros dilemne qui me ralentit ... mais ça arrive !

En fait je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment et puis en me baladant sur Youtube, j'ai trouvé cette chanson et ... j'étais morte de rire !!! Surtout en lisant les paroles ...

Paroles qui m'ont donné l'idée de cette fic très courte ! XD

Il s'agit de "Witch Doctor", et la version que j'utilise ici est celle du groupe danois "Cartoons" ( qui est la version la plus connue ), mais je tiens à préciser que la chanson de base date des années 50 ( eh oui ! ) et était chantée par Dave Seville. C'est mieux de la connaître pour lire la fic je crois ... parce que la musique joue beaucoup dans l'humour de la chanson.

La chanson est en anglais, et bien que les paroles ne soient compliquées je sais que certains ont vraiment du mal avec l'anglais, alors je les ai traduites !

Donc, je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !!! Rigolez-bien !

BISOUUUUUUS !!!

Tohru

**The Witch Doctor**

¤ C'est Dôméki qui se trouve devant chez Yûko.

Le pas décidé, il franchit le jardin. Mokona boit du sake sur la terrasse.

Il chante à tue-tête. ¤

Mokona : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

Dôméki, perplexe : ...

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

Dôméki : Bonjour.

Mokona : Salut Dôméki ! Watanuki n'est pas là !

Dôméki : C'est Yûko que je suis venu voir.

Mokona : Yûko ? Pourquoi Yûko ?

Moro et Maru, prenant Dôméki par chaque bras : Un client ! Un client pour la maîtresse !

Dôméki, se laissant faire emmener : Raisons personnelles.

Mokona, enjoué : Ah je vois ! Bonne chance !

Dôméki : ... d'accord ...

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

¤ Moro et Maru l'emmènent dans la grande pièce avec le sofa, où Yûko, comme à son habitude, fume sa longue pipe avec ennui.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, et lui offrit un large sourire satisfait. ¤

Yûko : Bonjour.

Dôméki : Bonjour, Yûko-san.

Yûko : Je t'attendais depuis très longtemps, Shizuka Dôméki.

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Alors, qu'es-tu venu me demander ? Même si je le sais, je veux te l'entendre dire de vive voix.

Moro et Maru : _**Doo Doo Doo Doo !**_

Dôméki, mal à l'aise face au chant : ...

¤ Il commence à se demander pourquoi tout le monde chante ...

C'est louche.

Il ravale sa salive avant de commencer ... ¤

_**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**_

_( j'ai dit au sorcier que je t'aimais )_

Dôméki : J'aime Watanuki.

_**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**_

_( j'ai dit au sorcier que je t'aimais )_

Yûko, souriant de plus en plus : Je l'avais compris.

_**And then the witch doctor he told me what to do**_

_( et donc le sorcier il m'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire )_

Yûko, se levant de son sofa avec classe : Ecoute-moi bien ...

Dôméki, impatient : ...

_**He told me**_

_( il m'a dit )_

Yûko, dansant joyeusement : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

Dôméki, se décomposant peu à peu : ...

Moro et Maru : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang ...**_

Yûko : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

Dôméki : ... excusez-moi ...

Yûko : Oui ?

Dôméki : Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir bien saisi mon problème ...

Yûko : Dis-moi tout.

Dôméki : Bien ...

¤ Des sueurs froides parcourent son corps ...

Mais après-tout, Yûko est réputée pour exaucer les voeux des gens, et elle avait prouvé ses compétences à de nombreuses reprises ...

Elle cherche seulement à rire un peu pour le détendre.

Oui c'est ça, elle cherche à le faire rire pour qu'il se détende ...

Alors il retente sa chance. ¤

_**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true**_

_( j'ai dit au sorcier que tu ne m'aimais pas réellement )_

Dôméki : Vous connaissez la nature de ma relation avec lui ... assez conflictuelle.

_**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice**_

_( j'ai dit au sorcier que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup )_

Yûko, souriant sans réserve : Oui, je sais à quel point elle te fait souffrir.

_**And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice**_

_( et donc le sorcier il m'a donné ce conseil )_

Yûko, d'un air mystérieux : Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, ta vie en dépend ...

¤ Dôméki se concentre, et ouvre grand ses oreilles comme Yûko venait de lui demander.

Enfin, Watanuki allait tomber dans ses bras. ¤

Yûko, se remettant à danser : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

¤ Mokona déboule dans la pièce comme un féor et se joint à la petite fête ... ¤

Yûko, Mokona, Moro et Maru : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !!!**_

¤ Dôméki part de la maison en courant.

Il préfère rester seul et célibataire plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison de fous !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette chanson stupide ?!

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain, Dôméki prend le chemin du lycée, le vague à l'âme.

La veille, c'était réservé mais avec tous ses sentiments, tout son courage, toute sa conviction pour parler de ses peines de coeurs à Yûko.

Il a été bref, mais pour lui, il a dit beaucoup. C'était très dur de parler de son amour à quelqu'un, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe si mal ? Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on s'était moqué de lui.

Et maintenant encore il se sent incomprit. Mais peut-être que les choses auraient été trop simples comme ça.

Yûko a réalisé bon nombre de rêves irréalisables. Mais comme les autres sorcières, sûrement pas les rêves d'amour.

Il devait se trouver une réponse par lui-même apparemment ... pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ça comme ça au lieu de se moquer de lui ?

Il atteint les portes du lycée le pas lourd.

Il s'attend à voir Watanuki tourner autour d'Himawari comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel ...

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ... mais quoi ?

Watanuki est tellement hermétique à ses élans de tendresse dissimulés derrière ses airs de brute taciturne.

Il arrive dans la cour, et y croise un Watanuki complètement paniqué ... ¤

Dôméki : Salut.

Watanuki : Dôméki ! Tu n'as pas vu Himawari ?!

Dôméki, excédé : Non. Elle n'éternuait pas un peu hier ?

Watanuki : AAAAAAAAH NOOOON elle doit être malade !!! La pauvre, je l'imagine clouée au lit et tout ...

Dôméki : Oh, si c'est un petit rhume elle va s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas ...

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : Mais ... mais ...

Dôméki : Allez, positive. Elle reviendra demain et en pleine forme.

Watanuki : Sniiiiiiif !...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il n'aime pas voir Watanuki aussi triste. Ca a le don de lui mettre le moral à zéro, lui qui était déjà morose ce n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il doit lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais il n'avait aucune idée pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Alors, une autre idée lui vint en tête. Instantanément.

Une idée plutôt ... étrange. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il hésite un instant ...  
C'est sa crédibilité qui est en jeu ...

...

Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki, écoute-moi.

Watanuki, se demandant ce qu'il a en tête : Quoi ?

¤ Il se râcle la gorge, et, avec appréhension, il lui dit ... ¤

Dôméki, un peu mal à l'aise : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**_.

Watanuki, hallucinant : Euh ... répète ?

Dôméki, définitivement mal à l'aise : ... _**ooo eee ooo ah ah **_... _**ting tang walla walla bing bang**_.

Watanuki, abasourdi : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... les cours vont commencer, je dois y aller.

¤ Il le laisse là, trace jusqu'au bâtiment sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Cette fois c'est sûr, Watanuki ne le prend plus au sérieux et il passe pour un con.

Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette maudite sorcière qui se vante de soigner les maux des gens.

Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais pour l'instant, les cours l'attendent ...

µµµµµµ

L'archer rentre chez lui à grands pas, blessé par ce qui vient de se passer ce matin. ¤

Dôméki : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah **_... N'importe quoi !

¤ Il franchit enfin l'entrée du temple, et rejoint sa maison.

Il balance ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et s'assoit par terre, agacé.

Il n'a plus goût de rien. Il n'a envie de voir personne, ni envie de faire quoique ce soit ; il se sent comme mort.

Il est condamné à vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours entouré de chats, repensant à ses années de lycée où il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, Kimihiro Watanuki, en mangeant de la Häagen Däzs.

D'ailleurs, y en a encore dans le congélateur ?

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : jamais il n'aimera d'autre personne que lui, il en était convaincu.

Cette chanson l'a fait courir à sa perte.

C'est fini.

Voilà.

...

Non, il ne doit pas se laisser aller ! Il a de très bons résultats au lycée, il est promu à un grand avenir !

Il doit se prendre en main ...

Il doit oublier Watanuki et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sa vie en dépend. ¤

Une voix : Eh, Dôméki !

¤ Il regarde vers l'entrée.

C'est Watanuki.

Il est essoufflé. ¤

Dôméki, surpris : Watanuki ...

Watanuki, très énervé : Ouais ! Il fallait que je te voie !

Dôméki : ... et pourquoi ?

Watanuki : Parce que ta putain de chanson à la con elle me trotte dans la tête !!! JE VAIS TE PETER LA GUEULE POUR M'AVOIR FAIT CA !!!

¤ Il tremble et rougit de colère en prononçant ces mots ...

Dôméki sourit. C'était un prétexte pour le voir.

Finalement, cette chanson a peut-être servi.

Il reprend espoir. ¤

Dôméki : Tu veux du thé ?

Watanuki, enlevant ses chaussures : Ouais tant qu'à faire, sers-moi du thé !... ET APRÈS JE TE...

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : Je vais voir si il y a du thé.

Watanuki : Mais écoute-moi quand je te parle !!!

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il cherche le thé dans le placard, mais il ne le trouve pas ... ¤

Dôméki : J'ai plus de thé. Tant pis.

Watanuki : Ah d'accord ... pas de café ?

Dôméki : Pas de café non plus.

Watanuki : Okay ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... dis, Dôméki ... en fait, si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que je voulais te poser une question ...

¤ Watanuki rougit un peu. Il s'installe par terre, et fixe Dôméki ...

Il finit par détourner le regard. On dirait qu'il a honte. ¤

Dôméki : Quoi ?

Watanuki : ... ben ... je me demandais ...

Dôméki : ?...

Watanuki, d'une petite voix : Pourquoi tu m'as chanté cette chanson débile ce matin ?...

Dôméki : Abruti.

Watanuki : OH CA VA !!! CA NE T'EST JAMAIS ARRIVE DE TE POSER UNE QUESTION QUI T'EMPECHERA DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT TANT QUE TU N'AURAS PAS OBTENU LA REPONSE !?!

Dôméki : ¤soupir¤

¤ Dôméki s'approche de Watanuki, et s'assoit en face de lui. ¤

Dôméki : ... à vrai dire ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : C'était pour te faire rire.

¤ Le médium le regarde comme s'il était un éléphant rose.

Mais Dôméki garde son visage impassible.

Un sérieux inébranlable. ¤

Dôméki : T'avais l'air tellement déprimé. Ca m'a fait pitié. Alors j'ai chanté ça.

Watanuki : Et ... c'est tout ?

¤ Pas de réponse.

Qui ne dit rien consent. ¤

Watanuki : Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros imbécile, Dôméki !!!

Dôméki : Gros imbécile toi-même. Je te rappelle que ça t'a fait penser à autre chose qu'Himawari.

¤ Watanuki restait sans voix.

Dôméki avait raison. Cette chanson lui avait fait penser à autre chose ... ¤

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : Ouais, mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes de chanter ! Je savais pas que t'en étais capable pour tout te dire !

Dôméki : Tu veux que je recommence ? _**Ooh eee ooo ah ah**_...

Watanuki, terrifié par la chanson : Non pitié arrête ça !!!

¤ Cette discussion a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelque chose à quoi Watanuki ne s'attendait pas.

Et ça le frustre, surtout parce qu'elle parle de Dôméki.

Dôméki, qui le regarde de plus en plus intensément ...

Le médium n'ose plus regarder Dôméki.

Il ne sait plus quoi dire. ¤

Dôméki : Sache Watanuki ...

¤ Il se penche un peu vers lui ... ¤

Dôméki : ... que je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi pour te redonner le sourire. Quitte à nuire à ma réputation.

Watanuk, rougissant de plus belle : ... mais ... mais ... ça ne te ressemble pas ... tu es trop ...

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?...

¤ Il prit ses épaules, approcha dangereusement son visage du sien ... ¤

Dôméki : Sais-tu vraiment jusqu'où je peux aller pour toi ?...

Watanuki, version pivoine : ...

¤ Ses lèvres frôlent celles de Watanuki, avant de s'y poser ...

Ce dernier est franchement surpris, mais il ne parvient pas à refuser le baiser.

Il se laisse faire, son coeur s'accélérant en sentant la langue de Dôméki s'emparer de la sienne ... ¤

_**You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser**_

_( comme si tu étais avare tu as refusé de me donner ton amour )_

_**And I'll admit I wasn't very smart**_

_( et j'avoue que je n'étais pas très doué )_

¤ Dôméki se retire, ne quittant pas des yeux les prunelles bleues de son amoureux. ¤

Watanuki, reprenant son souffle : ... tu ... je n'arrive pas à le croire ...

Dôméki : Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le faire comprendre ... mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ...

_**So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser**_

_( alors de moi-même je suis parti trouver un mec beaucoup plus malin que moi )_

Watanuki, bouleversé : ...

Dôméki : Alors je suis allé voir Yûko.

Watanuki : ... elle t'a dit quoi ?...

_**And he taught me the way to win your heart**_

_( et il m'a donné la clé de ton coeur )_

Dôméki, se penchant sur lui : De te chanter cette chanson à la con.

¤ Il l'embrasse une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il laisse ses mains glisser sur les côtes de Watanuki jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il le fait basculer sur le sol, et l'embrasse autant ses lèvres que son visage, que son cou ...

Watanuki se sent bizarre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Mais cette sensation n'est pas désagréable.

Il se laisse prendre au jeu ...

... jusqu'à ce que ... ¤

Watanuki : ...aaaah...Dôméki...

Dôméki, remontant à ses lèvres : ...oui ?...

Watanuki : ...j'suis pas prêt...

Dôméki : ...ouais...je comprends...je vais trop vite...

Watanuki : ...ouais...

Dôméki, se redessant : ...désolé...

Watanuki : ET PUIS MERDE C'EST PAS LE GENRE DU TRUC QU'ON FAIT DANS UN SALON !!!

Dôméki : ...

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

Dôméki : On fait quoi ?

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

Watanuki : Je sais pas.

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

Dôméki : ... j'ai pas d'idée non plus ...

Watanuki : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang**_.

Dôméki, un peu bleu : J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de cette chanson une minute de plus !

¤ Watanuki lui tire la langue en riant ... ¤

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

**The End !**

Yûko : J'attends toujours ma compensation, Dôméki ...

Mokona : _**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang !**_

Tohru : Euh ... une petite review à propos de cette fic complètement con et sans intérêt ?

_Note :__ J'ai mis "sorcier" comme traduction de l'expression "witch doctor". Ce n'est pas un raccourci, c'est le bon terme ! Car "witch doctor" désigne un sorcier comme les sorciers africains ou aborigènes ... ou les shamans si vous préférez !_


End file.
